The current disclosure is related to the field of physiological monitoring of a pregnant patient. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of ultrasound in physiological monitor of a pregnant patient.
External fetal monitoring provides valuable information regarding the physiological condition of both a pregnant mother and a fetus during labor prior to delivery. Currently, a tocodynamometer is used to detect the uterine activity, or contraction, of the mother, while an ultrasound transducer is used to detect fetal heart rate (FHR). The use of two different modalities to monitor these physiological parameters requires two devices to be attached to the mother. This results in redundancy of components and decreases the mobility and/or comfort of the mother during labor.